Goku Contando Histórias
by Carol Misa Misa
Summary: Goku resolve contar histórias para Pan e Bra
1. Chapter 1

È véspera de Natal, e, todos na Corporação Cápsula estão ocupados, preparando o grande banquete para a noite. Todos os anos, todos se reúnem na Corporação Cápsula, para o Tradicional Amigo Oculto e a ceia do dia 24.

A propriedade é grande, e, todos se hospedam lá, a família Son, Mr. Satan, Majin Boo, Kuririn, Numero 18 e a filha Maron, Picollo, Tem Shin Han, Chaos, Mestre Kame, Yamcha, Ollong, Pual...

Como as mulheres estão muito ocupadas cuidando da decoração, não poderiam tomar conta das duas meninas mais novas, Bra e Pan. Bra está com seis anos e Pan com três.

Videl: - Nossa, ainda há muitas coisas para prepararmos, mas, se formos cuidar da Pan e da Bra não conseguiremos terminar até a noite.

Chi Chi: - Isso é fácil de resolver, vamos colocar o Goku de babá das meninas.

Bulma: - Boa ideia, quem sabe assim ele e o vegeta não param de lutar um pouco, afinal é véspera de natal.

Numero 18: - Quero ver vocês fazerem os dois pararem de lutar.

Chi Chi: - Bulma, vamos lá. Nós voltamos logo, meninas.

Bulma e Chi Chi vão até a cápsula gravitacional e, encontram Vegeta e Goku no meio de um treinamento.

Chi Chi: - Goku, é hora de acabar com o treino.

Vegeta olha Chi Chi de cara emburrada.

Vegeta: - Escuta aqui, sua cafona miserável, não percebeu que nós estamos no meio de um treinamento não?

Bulma: - Enquanto vocês estão lutando, nós estamos tentando terminar a ceia de natal.

Vegeta: - E o que nós temos a ver com isso?

Chi Chi: - Não tem ninguém para tomar conta da Bra e da Pan. Por isso, enquanto nós estamos preparando a ceia, vocês dois serão as babás.

Vegeta: - Eu sou um príncipe dos sayajins, arranje outro para fazer seu trabalho.

Bulma: - Vegeta a Bra é sua filha. Agora esqueçam o treinamento e vão já para o quarto da Bra.

Vegeta e Goku não tem escapatória e, vão até o quarto de Bra e encontram as duas meninas brincando.

Goku: - Pan, Bra, adivinhem! Eu e o Vegeta vamos tomar conta de vocês.

Vegeta: - Ainda não sei por que eu tenho que me prestar a isso.

Pan: - Avozinho, conta uma história de natal para a gente?

Goku: - Como é que é?

Bra: - É, tio Goku, conte uma história de Natal para a gente.

Goku: - Mas eu não sei nenhuma história de natal.

Vegeta *sorriso sarcástico*: - Kakarotto, essa eu quero ver.

E senta-se no chão. As meninas também se sentam e, Goku não tem outra alternativa a não ser sentar também.

E agora, o que ele iria fazer? Ele não conhecia nenhuma história de Natal. Já ouvira falar sobre uma mas... Bem, não lembrava os detalhes, então teria que improvisar.

Goku *sorrisão*: - Muito bem meninas, eu vou contar para vocês a incrível história de como o Vegeta roubou o Natal.

Vegeta *furioso*: - COMO É QUE É? KAKAROTTO SEU IDIOTA!

Goku: - Calma, Vegeta. É só uma história.

Bra: - Eu não sabia que o papai tinha roubado o natal.

Pan: - Nem eu.

Goku, vendo que as meninas estavam animadas com sua mais nova invenção, resolveu dar asas a sua imaginação.

Goku: - Vamos lá. Era uma vez, em um planeta muito, muito distante chamado ... Nárnia.

Vegeta: - Kakarotto, você não quer me colocar em um planeta ridículo destes, quer? Por que não pode ser o Planeta Vegeta?

Goku: - Por que a história é minha. Mas continuando. Vegeta era o orgulhoso, solitário, pão duro, mesquinho, unha de fome, ganancioso e tinha um orgulho que lhe subia a cabeça, príncipe da Nárnia. Apesar de ser o príncipe dos Narnarianos, ninguém gostava dele. Isto porque apesar de todas as qualidades que lhes falei, usava um corte de cabelo horroroso e um bigodinho mais feio ainda. E, por ser obcecado em ser o mais forte, passava seus dias treinando, não deixando ninguém chegar perto dele.

Bra: - Puxa, mas o papai não é pão duro.

Goku: - É para entrar no contexto da história. Mas continuando, existia um planeta vizinho a Nárnia que se chamava Andalásia, lá, vivia uma linda moça de cabelos e olhos azuis que se chamava Bulma, ela passava os dias sonhando com um príncipe encantado, que a tiraria daquela casa na floresta. Ela era inventora, e, passava os dias cantando sua música "Em meus sonhos dou um beijo de amor, em um príncipe encantador, é o que faz o final feliz da históóóóóória...

Vegeta: - Arg, Kakarotto, pare de cantar. Sua voz é horrível e esta música é pior ainda.

Pan: - Mas avozinho, o que a Tia Bulma tem a ver com o tio Vegeta roubar o natal?

Goku: - No final vocês vão entender. Mas, voltando à história, Bulma estava cansada de morar em Andalásia, então começou a construir uma nave espacial para ir para Nárnia encontrar seu príncipe encantado. Em Nárnia, todos estão enfeitando suas casas com os enfeites natalinos, e, vegeta está muito enfurecido, porque todos estão felizes, e, afinal, Natal é a festa da felicidade, mas ele não é feliz, ele odeia o Natal então, ele queria fazer algo para acabar com a alegria de todos em Nárnia. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Então, ele teve a brilhante ideia de roubar o Natal. "Vegeta disse: - Isso, eu vou roubar o natal de todos estes vermes inferiores que vivem aqui em Nárnia." Mas, neste momento, surge na frente dele uma linda jovem chamada Videl Lane, filha do charlatão campeão de Nárnia Mr. Satan, ele estava com tanta vontade de estragar o natal de alguém que queria mata-la. Então ele aproxima de Videl Lane diz: "O que você está fazendo aqui em meus domínios, sua Narnariana insignificante de classe inferior?" Videl Lane havia ficado com tanto medo daquele ser com cara de poucos amigos e que ainda por cima tinha aqueles bigodes horríveis que grito "Oh, e agora quem poderá me defender?"

Bra: - Tio Goku, o que isso tem a ver com o natal?

Goku: - Er... Bem... Vocês não ver. Mas voltando a história, quando Videl Lane estava em perigo, eis que surge no céu um pássaro? Um avião? Não, o Grande sayaman!

Vegeta: - Kakarotto, e o que o Gohan tem a ver com isso?

Goku: - Vocês vão continuar me interrompendo mesmo?

Pan: - Continue, avozinho.

Goku: - Grande sayaman chegou e salvou Videl Lane das garras do mal humorado Vegeta, dando a ela uma linda torta de presente de natal. Videl Lane ficou tão agradecida que jurou passar todos os natais ao lado do Grande sayaman. O mal humorado Vegeta entrou em seu castelo em Nárnia, e, começou a bolar planos para roubar o natal. Mas ele estava faminto, e, como não tinha nada para comer, eis que ele cai no sono. Então, horas depois uma luz verde ilumina a sala e, ele recebe uma visita inesperada. Uma mulher linda, de cabelos negros que tem um ótimo gosto para modas surge. "Vegeta diz: quem é você, sua cafona?" "Chi Chi diz: - Eu sou Chi Chi, e vim até aqui para lhe dizer que esta noite você receberá três vistas, que irão lhe mostrar o verdadeiro significado do natal." E então a linda e maravilhosa Chi Chi desaparece no ar.

Pan: - Eu não sabia que a vovó era uma fala.

Bra: - Continue, tio Goku.

Goku: - É claro que eu vou continuar, só que depois que as duas tomarem banho.


	2. Chapter 2

Bra e Pan saem do banho e, sentam-se na cama de Bra, Goku e Vegeta sentam-se com elas.

Pan: - Avozinho, continue contando a história de como o tio Vegeta roubou o natal.

Goku *sorrindo pois as meninas estão interessadas em sua "grande" história: - Claro! Onde eu havia parado.

Bra: - O papai dormiu e apareceu a fada tia Chi Chi dizendo que ele riria receber a visita de três espíritos de natal.

Vegeta: - Kakarotto, é melhor você acabar logo com esta história miserável.

Goku: - Continuando a historinha. Vegeta acordou assustado mas, não levou a sério o que a linda Chi Chi lhe disse. Vegeta diz "- Esta cafona de classe inferior vem aqui me dizer sobre visitas? Como se eu estivesse interessado". Ele está morrendo de fome, e, vai até a geladeira para comer alguma coisa, então, ao abri-la, percebe que infelizmente ela está vazia. Vegeta – "Onde é que está o meu empregado que cozinha para mim. SR. TUMNUS! SEU FAUNO MALDITO DE CLASSE INFERIOR ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? APAREÇA! EU PRECISO DE COMIDA!"

Vegeta: - KAKAROTTO SEU MALDITO! COMO É QUE VOCÊ ME COLOCA DEPENDENDO DE UM FAUNO?

Pan: - Avozinho o que é um fauno?

Goku: - Ele é metade homem, metade bode. Mas voltando a historinha, e desta vez não me interrompam. Vegeta percebeu que, como era véspera de natal, seu fiel empregado Sr. Tumnus havia ido para sua casa para a maldita ceia em família e, caso ele não cozinhasse, ficaria sem jantar. Então, neste momento uma luz verde surge, e, aparece um ser de pele verde, com duas anteninhas segurando um aparador de velas e com um chapéu na cabeça.

Bra: - É o senhor Picollo?

Goku: - Me deixem continuar. Vegeta viu aquela figura e disse: "- Deixe-me adivinhar, você seu idiota insignificante é um dos espíritos que vão vir me visitar esta noite?" Picollo responde: "- Exatamente. Eu sou Picollo, o Namekusejin do espirito do natal do passado e, agora nós vamos para o seu passado, na época em que você era uma criança feliz e alegre." Dizendo estas palavras, uma luz envolve Picollo e Vegeta e os dois voltam para o passado, em uma época em que o mal humorado Vegeta era apenas uma pobre criança, capacho do Freeza, acompanhado do careca Nappa. Nesta época, a pobre criança era obrigada a treinar todos os dias para dizimar os planetas que o Freeza mandava. E ainda por cima, o Freeza tinha aqueles capangas horrorosos, o narnariano balofo e cor de rosa soldado Dodoria e o Narnariano Verde e gay soldado Zabon. Estes dois Narnarianos gostavam muito de humilhar o pequeno príncipe Vegeta, o pobre Vegeta era o escravo deles.

Vegeta: - Pode parar, Kakarotto, desde quando eu fui escravo do Dodoria e do Zabon?

Goku: - Vegeta, pare de me interromper, é só uma história, mais continuando. Dodoria e Zabon gostavam muito de humilhar o pobre Vegeta, que por conta disso, acabou se tornando mais frio do que um bloco de gelo. Vegeta diz: " - Seu verme do natal do passado, por que está me mostrando minha infância complexada?" Picollo: "- Para você ver que, você é esta pessoa egoísta e sem coração graças a seu passado traumatizante. Ser abandonado pelo rei de Nárnia e cair nas mãos gente malvada... Isso é triste, não sei como você não virou emo." Vegeta: " – Cale a boca seu verme do natal do passado. Eu sou o invencível príncipe de Nárnia, ninguém é mais forte do que eu." E, dizendo isto, Vegeta usa seu ki e expulsa o Namekuseijin do natal do passado, voltando para sua solitária sala em seu castelo em Nárnia. Vegeta diz: "- Hum, pelo menos eu voltei." Então batem na porta de seu castelo, e, como Vegeta não atende a porta, continuam batendo sem parar. Vegeta diz: "- E agora, quem será o miserável que vem me aborrecer?" Ele atende a porta e surge um Garoto que é metade terráqueo e metade Narnariano, seu nome é Goten. Vegeta: "- O que você quer?" Goten diz: "- Escute, príncipe de Nárnia, eu estou procurando o caminho para o reino Tão, Tão, distante, dizem que lá tem uma linda princesa que é prisioneira de um ogro. Eu estou procurando o caminho para Tão, Tão Distante para salvá-la e declamar o meu poema para ela." Vegeta diz: "- Eu não sei o caminho para Tão, Tão Distante e, mesmo que soubesse, não lhe contaria." Goten diz: "- Pelo menos escute o meu poema. Rosas são vermelhas, com margaridas eu faço um buque... Vamos comer uns churrasquinhos e dar uns beijinhos."

Vegeta: - Francamente, Kakarotto. Você é um idiota.

Bra: -Continua, tio Goku.

Goku: - Depois de expulsar Goten de seu castelo, Vegeta volta para a sala e, dá de cara com um espírito bonitão, com um corte de cabelo bem original, usando uma calça laranja, uma blusa azul e um colete laranja por cima. Além disso, carrega muita comida. Vegeta diz: "- Deixa eu ver se adivinho, você é o espirito do natal do presente." Eu disse: "- Quase! Eu sou o Narnariano espirito do natal do presente." Vegeta diz: "- Kakarotto, diz logo o que você veio fazer aqui." Eu disse: " - Eu vim te mostrar as alegrias do natal. Agora vamos embora logo porque eu estou morrendo de fome." Dizendo isto, o Narnariano lindo, gostoso e maravilhoso espirito do natal do presente tele transporta ele e Vegeta para a cidade de Nárnia. E, Vegeta olha, todos felizes, comendo suas ceias, fazendo amigo oculto, brindando, trocando presentes, comendo de novo... Vegeta diz: " - Estes vermes estão comemorando o natal." Eu disse: "- Exatamente, e, você percebeu algo? Perceba logo porque eu estou morrendo de fome e quero voltar para a terra dos espíritos para a ceia." Vegeta diz "- Eles estão se divertindo." Eu disse: "- Exatamente. Todos estão se divertindo sem a sua presença. Todos comemoram o natal enquanto você está sozinho no seu castelo, humilhando o pobre coitado do Sr. Tumnus." Vegeta diz: "- Kakarotto, você tem toda razão. Não adianta nada ficar sozinho enquanto todos estão felizes." Eu disse: "- Percebeu, foi?" Vegeta diz: - HÁ!HA! HÁ! HÁ! Eu vou roubar o natal de todos!" E então, Vegeta sai voando e, começa a roubar todo o que encontra, arvores de natais, presentes, meias natalinas, guirlandas...

Pan: - Avozinho, e onde o tio Vegeta guardou tudo isso?

Goku: - No saco do papai Noel.

Bra: - E onde ele o conseguiu?

Goku: - Ele comprou na loja de brinquedos dos duendes. Mas continuando. Quando Vegeta estava no meio de seus roubos, eis que surge na sua frente um meio terráqueo meio narnariano de cabelos roxos, o Mirai Trunks. Vegeta diz" – E você é o espirito do natal do futuro?" Mirai Trunks diz: " - Isso mesmo, e vim aqui para te dizer que, você pode sair desta vida, casar com a Bulma de Andalásia e ter dois lindos filhos para comemorar o natal." Vegeta diz: "- E se eu não quiser casar com a vulgar?" Mirai Trunks diz: " – Vamos ver o futuro que te aguarda." Então, os dois somem, reaparecendo no futuro, onde está acontecendo o velório de vegeta e, nenhuma pessoa está presente, nem o Sr. Tumnus. Seu fiel empregado. Os dois então voltam para o presente. Mirai Trunks diz: "- É isso que você quer?" Vegeta não tem tempo para responder, pois o meio terráqueo meio narnariano espirito do natal do futuro some, deixando-o sozinho. Vegeta então vai para fora de seu castelo, onde uma nave espacial cai por cima dele. Vegeta diz" – Quem foi o imbecil que deixou cair esta nave espacial?" De dentro da nave, sai a Bulma, de Andalásia, ela olha para o Vegeta e diz: "- É você?" Vegeta olha para ela, e, como vê que ela é de Andalásia, aquele lugar medíocre onde todos cantam, ele teria que se humilhar e cantar. Vegeta canta: " – A mais bela jovem eu ..." Bulma canta: "- A cantar, este dueto eu seiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Vegeta: - KAKAROTTO DESDE QUANDO EU CANTO? SEU IMBECIL! IDIOTA!

Bra: - termine a historinha tio Goku.

Goku: - Está bem. Vegeta caiu de amores por Bulma, e, percebeu que casar com ela e viver feliz com o Sr. Tumnus seria bem melhor do que roubar o natal. Ele devolve o natal, casa com a Bulma, e tem dois filhos lindos, Trunks e Bra. O espirito do presente Goku casa com a fada Chi Chi, Grande Sayaman casa com Videl Lane e tem uma filha chamada Pan. Goten se perdeu no caminha para Tão, Tão Distante e Picollo continuou sozinho pois não existem Namekusejins do sexo feminino. Fim.

Pan: - Avozinho que história legal.

Bra: - É verdade, tio Goku.

Goku: - Eu sou um ótimo contador de histórias infantis.

Neste momento, Bulma e Chi Chi chegam.

Bulma: - A ceia está pronta.

Goku: - Ótimo, estou morrendo de fome!

Chi Chi:- Pelo jeito vocês dois foram ótimas babás!

Assim, a ceia de natal e a amigo oculto ocorrem normalmente, mas, em sua cabeça, Goku já está pensando qual será sua próxima historinha infantil. Esta noite, havia descoberto seu talento, iria lançar um livros sobre histórias infantis. Bra e Pan gostaram então esta era a prova do seu inquestionável talento.

Vegeta: - No que está pensando, Kakarotto?

Goku: - Ano que vem não serei um desempregado!

Vegeta: - E o que você vai fazer?

Goku: - Eu vou virar escritor de histórias infantis..

Vegeta: - Seu idiota. E quem vai gostar de suas histórias?

Goku: - A Pan e a Bra gostaram.

Chi Chi e Bulma chama seus maridos, e, os dois não terminam a conversa. Mas, Goku não desistiu da sua ideia de um livro de histórias infantis.


	3. Chapter 3

Em uma noite tranquila e chuvosa da Capital do Oeste, a família Son foi convidada pelos Briefs para o jantar. Coisa que simplesmente Goku adorava, pois os jantares na casa de Bulma sempre tinha muita comida, e, de boa qualidade. E, depois de lutar, a coisa que mais gostava de fazer era comer.

Desde a ceia de natal, não tinham sido convidados para comer na casa de Bulma e, Goku não teve oportunidade de colocar o seu novo ofício em ação. Estava tão animado com a ideia no natal que até tentou escrever um livro durante o seu curto tempo livre, mas, descobriu que não tinha muito talento para escrever, que era muito mais fácil improvisar.

Os Sons e os Briefs tinham acabado o jantar. Bulma, Chi Chi e Videl olham desanimadas pela janela, e veem a chuva caindo. Gohan não deixou o fato passar despercebido.

Gohan: - Qual o problema, Videl? Você, mamãe e Bulma parecem desanimadas.

Videl: - É a chuva, Gohan. Depois do jantar íamos ao shopping fazer compras, mas, não tem como levarmos a Pan e a Bra com um tempo destes.

Goku, que até então não estava prestando muita atenção na conversa, sorri de uma forma muito espontânea. Esta era exatamente o tipo de oportunidade que estava esperando para colocar o seu mais novo talento em ação.

Goku *sorrisão*: - Chi Chi, Bulma, Videl, vocês podem ir ao shopping sem se preocupar com nada, pois eu e o Vegeta vamos tomar conta da Bra e da Pan enquanto vocês fazem suas compras no shopping.

Vegeta *claramente enfurecido*: - **COMO É QUE É? KAKAROTTO SEU VERME MALDITO! COMO É QUE VOCÊ DECIDE UMA COISA DESSAS SEM NEM AO MENOS PEDIR A MINHA PERMISSÃO?**

Goku: - Calma, Vegeta. Nós vamos tomar conta das meninas e vai ser muito divertido.

Goten: - Papai, desde quando o senhor gosta de ser babá da Pan e da Bra?

Goku: - Desde que eu descobri o meu talento brilhante para ser contador de historinhas infantis.

Vegeta olha para Goku enfurecido. A última vez que Kakarotto inventara de contar uma historinha infantil ele não gostara nada dos resultados.

Bulma *claramente animada*: - Que bom que você e Vegeta vão tomar conta das meninas, Goku. Nós realmente estamos precisando ir às compras.

Vegeta: - Bobagem, Bulma, você vai às compras no mínimo sete dias por semana, trinta dias por mês e trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias por ano.

Bulma: - Vegeta, uma coisa é ir às compras sozinha e outra bem diferente é ir acompanhada das amigas.

Chi Chi: - Já que Goku e Vegeta vão ficar com as meninas, é melhor nos apressarmos.

Videl: - Tem toda razão.

Chi Chi: - Gohan, Goten vocês vão fazer o que?

Goten: - Eu não sei quanto a Gohan, mas eu estou curioso para ver o papai contando uma historinha infantil.

Gohan: - Eu também estou curioso. Quando era criança papai nunca me contou uma historinha infantil.

Vegeta: - Seus inúteis, vocês vão perder seu tempo ouvindo o imbecil do Kakarotto contando um monte de asneiras.

Goku fica muito animado por saber que terá uma plateia a mais para ouvir sua historinha. Ainda mais porque tinha algo grande em mente.

Goku: - Vamos logo, pois as meninas devem estar nos esperando.

Assim, os quatro vão para o quarto de Bra, onde ela e Pan estão brincando.

Goku *sorrisão*: - Pan, Bra, adivinhem! Eu e o Vegeta vamos tomar conta de vocês agora à noite.

Pan: - Avozinho, e o senhor vai contar outra historinha para a gente?

Goku *mais animado do que o habitual*: - Exatamente. Hoje eu vou contar para vocês a fantástica historinha da Bulma de Neve e os Sete Hobbits.

Gohan e Goten se entre olha chocados e segundos depois caem na gargalhada.

Gohan e Goten: - Bulma de Neve e os Sete Hobbits?

Vegeta *enfurecido*: - Kakarotto seu imprestável! Porque você tem que usar o nome da minha esposa para as suas maluquices?

Goku *olhar inocente*: - É para entrar melhor no contexto da história. Agora vamos nos acomodar, pois eu vou começar a contar a historinha.

Gohan: - Tá aí uma coisa que estou louco para ver.

Todos sentam-se no tapete do quarto de Bra, até Vegeta, embora muito contrariado.

Bra: - Comece a historinha, tio Goku.

Goku: - Tudo bem. Era uma vez, em um reino muito distante chamado... Hum... Nárnia.

Vegeta: - Kakarotto, Nárnia de novo? Não existe um outro nome para este seu reino?

Goku: - Qual o problema? A vizinhança é muito boa. Eu já tentei várias vezes entrar no armário para tentar chegar até lá, mas por algum motivo desconhecido eu nunca consegui.

Vegeta: - Francamente...

Pan: - Continue contando a historinha, avozinho.

Goku: - Sim. No castelo de Nárnia, vivia um rei inventor chamado Doutor Briefs, ele era casado com uma rainha muito espalhafatosa e que gostava de colocar chifres nele com qualquer rapaz bonito que surgisse em sua frente.

Bra: - Tio Goku o que quer dizer colocar chifres?

Goku: - Er... Bem... Um dia você vai entender. Mas, continuando, e por favor não me interrompam. O rei inventor e sua esposa não tinham filhos e, eles queriam muito ter um bebe, que herdasse a inteligência do pai e as peruisses da mãe. Porém, por mais que eles se esforçassem, a criança nunca chegava. Então, um belo dia, o rei inventor Doutor Briefs resolveu utilizar a passagem do armário para ir até o castelo de Hogwarts conversar com o professor Dumbledore. Quem sabe o bruxo mais famoso de todos os tempos arrumava uma poção que fizesse ele e a esposa piriguete terem uma filha. Chegando a Hogwarts...

Pan: - Avozinho, o que é Hogwarts?

Goku: - Meu Kami Sama! Em que mundo nós vivemos? Será que vocês nunca ouviram falar de Harry Potter na vida? Que infância é essa afinal? Qualquer dia eu conto a história do Harry Potter para vocês.

Goten: - Continue a historinha, papai.

Goku: - Claro. Quando o rei inventor chegou a Hogwarts, foi direto para o escritório do professor Dumbledore, lá, o diretor o cumprimentou. Dumbledore: "Meu amigo rei de Nárnia, doutor Briefs, que bons ventos o trazem?" Doutor Briefs: "Professor Dumbledore, eu estou com um problema" Dumbledore: "É claro que está, majestade. Com uma esposa piriguete como a sua, quem não estaria?" Doutor Briefs: "Deixando de lado o lado piriguetesco da minha esposa, nós não conseguimos ter um filho. Será que o Senhor não pode fazer uma magia poderosa para termos um filho?" Dumbledore: "De certo, posso. Mas, eu tenho algo muito melhor. Creio que uma poção reprodutora será melhor para seu caso. Vamos falar com o professor Snape." Os dois saem da sala do professor Dumbledore e vão até as masmorras, onde o bruxo Namekuseijin Picollo Snape...

Vegeta: - Bruxo Namekuseijin Picollo Snape? Kakarotto que palhaçada é essa?

Goku: Vegeta me deixe continuar minha historinha? CONTINUANDO, Os dois saem da sala do professor Dumbledore e vão até as masmorras, onde o bruxo Namekuseijin Picollo Snape está preparando sua aula de poções para os alunos de sua casa Lii Shen Long. Picollo Snape é um bruxo namekuseijin verde com duas anteninhas, com um nariz absurdamente grande e usa peruca preta de cabelos sebosos e lisos para se parecer mais com seu ídolo Michael Jackson.

Pan: - Avozinho quem é Michael Jackson?

Goku: - É o rei do pop, ele tinha umas dancinhas e tudo o mais. Mas por favor, Pan, não me interrompa. Do jeito que vocês me interrompem eu nunca vou conseguir terminar a historinha. CONTINUANDO MAIS UMA VEZ, Quando os dois chegaram às masmorras o professor Picollo Snape os recebe com sua cara emburrada de sempre, pois ele sempre andava emburrado pois, com sua cor de pele verde e sua peruca de cabelos lisos e sebosos não conseguia arrumar uma namorada que preste. Dumbledore: "Picollo, eu preciso que você prepare uma poção reprodutora para o rei de Nárnia, Doutor Briefs. Picollo: "Você quer que eu prepare uma poção para este infeliz?" Dumbledore: "Exatamente." Picollo Snape seguiu as ordens do professor Dumbledore e preparou uma poção reprodutora para o rei Doutor Briefs. Assim, o rei de Nárnia voltou para seu reino pela passagem do armário e usou a poção reprodutora. Assim, nove meses depois a rainha piriguete Senhora Briefs deu a luz a uma linda menininha que possuía olhos e cabelos azuis e uma pele muito branquinha, quase transparente como a de certos vampiros emos que estão na moda por aí. Por esta menina ter esta pele branquinha, ela foi batizada de Bulma de Neve. Porém, a rainha não sobreviveu ao parto e, bateu as botas logo após o nascimento da filha, como a pequena ainda era um bebê e não tinha inventado o radar do dragão para localizar as esferas e ressuscitar sua mãe, o rei Doutor Briefs não teve escolha a não ser casar novamente, e desta vez ele se casou com uma garota de dupla personalidade, Lunch. Lunch tinha duas personalidades, a boa e a má. Para o azar do rei Inventor Doutor Briefs, a personalidade boa foi totalmente aniquilada por Você Sabe Quem e...

Gohan: - Papai, quem é Você Sabe Quem?

Goku: - Meu Kami Sama! Até você Gohan? O que você fez durante a infância? Ahá, esqueci, a Chi Chi te obrigava a estudar feito um burro de carga.

Pan: - Avozinho continue a historinha.

Goku: - Claro. Como Você sabe quem tinha aniquilado a personalidade boa, só sobrou à personalidade má e, esta personalidade má e loira oxigenada tinha obsessão por ser a mais linda do mundo. Assim, Bulma de Neve foi crescendo com uma inteligência maior que a do pai e o lado piriguete da mãe, além disso, tinha uma beleza sobre humana, apesar de ser branca feito um vampiro emo. A rainha má tinha um espelho mágico, que tinha o poder de revelar todas as verdades do mundo, todos os dias ela perguntava ao espelho "Espelho, espelho meu, existe no mundo uma mulher mais linda, mais sexy, mais inteligente e mais gostosa do que eu?" E todos os dias o espelho respondia: "Não, minha rainha. A Senhora é com certeza a mais linda, mais sexy, mais gostosa rainha má de todas as historinhas." Todos os dias a rainha má Lunch fazia a mesma pergunta e recebia a mesma resposta. Um certo dia, porém o espelho responder: "Minha malvadeza, Bulma de Neve é a mais linda, mais gostosa, mais sexy, e mais inteligente de todas as mulheres."

Vegeta: - **KAKAROTTO SEU VERME MALDITO! COMO É QUE VOCÊ SE ATREVE A CHAMAR MINHA ESOSA DE LINDA, SEXY E GOSTOSA BEM NA MINHA FRENTE?**

Goku: - Calma, Vegeta. É para entrar melhor no contexto da historinha. Puxa vida, como você é estressado. Por acaso você não teve infância?

Vegeta: - Grrrr...

Bra: - Tio Goku continua, por favor.

Goku: - Se o Vegeta não tivesse me interrompido... Mas, dando continuidade PELA MILÉSIMA VEZ, a rainha ficou tão furiosa que chamou seu caçador e ladrão do deserto nas horas vagas Yamcha para matar Bulma de Neve. Rainha má: "Escute, Yamcha, quero que você leve Bulma de Neve para a floresta e a mate, e, me traga o coração dela como prova de que você completou o serviço." Yamcha então foi procurar a Bulma de neve e lhe disse: " Bulma de Neve, vamos para Nigth, Baby." Como Bulma era piriguete feito à mãe, aceitou o convite do Yamcha. Mas, o que a rainha má não poderia imaginar é que Yamcha além de ser alto, forte, moreno, bonito e sensual...

Vegeta: - **KAKAROTTO COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A ELOGIAR NA MINHA FRENTE O EX-NAMORADO DA MINHA ESPOSA?**

Goku: - Mas o que foi que eu fiz de errado?

Vegeta: - O idiota ainda pergunta.

Goku: - Pelo amor de Kami Sama, parem de me interromper!

Goten: - Continue, papai.

Goku: - Yamcha e Bulma de Neve chegaram ao bosque, em todo o caminho, o caçador e ladrão do deserto nas horas vagas Yamcha não olhou para Bulma, isto porque ele tem um grave problema, congela toda vez que vê uma mulher bonita. Então, quando ele ia matar a Bulma de neve olhou para ela, e, quando ia congelar se borrou de medo e saiu correndo, deixando a princesa do reino de Nárnia sozinha e desamparada. Quando a princesa se viu sozinha, começou a andar pela floresta, ela viu caminho que levava a Andalásia, mas achou que não servia para cantora. Então ela achou o caminho que Goten nunca encontrou para Tão, Tão Distante, mas se acha linda demais para ter um romance com um ogro gordo e feio. Após andar mais um pouco, achou o caminho para O Condado, e, resolveu seguir por este caminho. Quando chegou ao Condado, logo encontrou uma casinha. Bateu na porta, mas ninguém atendeu, então percebeu que a porta estava destrancada e, resolveu entrar. Esta casa pertencia aos...

Pan: - Sete anões?

Goku: - Claro que não, Pan. Sete Hobbits, esqueceu que a Bulma de Neve está no Condado? Na casa, viviam sete Hobbits, o mais velho e mais galinha se chamava Mestre Kame, o mais alegre de todos se chamava Feliz Goku, o mais dorminhoco se chamava Soneca Careca Kuririn, o que vivia gripado se chamava Atchim Ten Shin Han. O mais dengoso se chamava Dengoso Gohan, o mais Zangado se chamava Zangada Chi Chi, e o mais preguiçoso e imprestável que se achava o campeão do mundo se chamava Dunga Mister Satan. Os sete Hobbits estavam voltando do trabalho para o Senhor do Escuro, o Ranzinza, Mal encarado, egoísta, cara de lua cheia, cabelo de espiga de milho, mal humorado, príncipe Vegeta, que vivia fazendo de escravo seu pobre ajudante, o fauno Senhor Tumnus...

Vegeta: - **KAKAROTTO SEU INSOLENTE VERME MALDITO DE CLASSE INFERIOR! VOCÊ VAI ME COLOCAR DEPENDENTE DE UM FAUNO DE NOVO?**

Goku: - Qual o problema, Vegeta? Passei minha infância toda sonhando em ter um amigo igual ao Senhor Tumnus.

Vegeta: - Você é idiota, Kakarotto? Ahá, esquece, esta pergunta é autoexplicativa.

Goku: - Posso continuar minha historinha? Obrigada. Do jeito que vocês me interrompem eu nunca vou terminar. Os sete Hobbits voltaram para sua casa no Condado e encontraram a Bulma de Neve, no começo não queriam aceitá-la, mas ela se mostrou muito inteligente e todo dia inventava algo diferente, aí a vida ficou bem melhor para eles.

Bra: - Por que ela inventava?

Goku: - Porque ela é inventora.

Pan: - Continua, avozinho.

Goku: - Onde eu parei?

Goten: - Quando a Bulma de Neve foi morar com os Sete Hobbits.

Goku: - Sim, a vida estava muito boa com os sete Hobbits, eles brincavam, cantavam, festejavam, só que um dia a rainha Lunch descobriu que Bulma de Neve estava viva.

Gohan: - E como ela descobriu?

Goku: - Ela chantageou o pobre burro de Shrek que ninguém sabe como entrou na história a contar para ela. Mas então, depois que a rainha descobriu que Bulma de Neve estava viva, ficou muito furiosa, então, ela resolveu ir matar a Bulma de Neve. Ela entrou no armário e foi para Hogwarts, roubou algumas poções do professor Picollo Snape, envenenou uma maçã e sei transformou numa velha carcomida igual à vovó Uranai. Então, foi para O Condado, e, aproveitando que os sete Hobbits tinham ido para Andalásia para uma festa. A rainha má então chegou a casa dos Sete Hobbits. Rainha má: " Tem alguém em casa?" Bulma de Neve atende a porta e encontra aquela velha carcomida. Bulma de Neve: " Nossa como a senhora é velha e feia, posso ajudar em alguma coisa?" Rainha má: "Estou vendendo maças, você quer experimentar uma?" Bulma de Neve estava com muita fome, isto porque o Hobbit Feliz Goku tinha acabado com o estoque de comida de todo o mês. Então ela deu uma mordida na maça e caiu dura na mesma hora. A rainha má voltou para o castelo feliz da vida. Enquanto isso, os Sete Hobbits estavam voltando felizes da vida para suas casas, cantando sua tradicional musiquinha: "Tchuim Tchuim Tchum Claim, Tchuim Tchuim Tchum Claim..."

Vegeta: - Kakarotto, pare de cantar.

Goku: - Mas os anões cantam. Mas, continuando. Quando os anões chegaram em casa, viram a Bulma de Neve aparentemente Morta. Então, eles ficaram desesperados, principalmente o mais velho e tarado, Mestre Kame. Então, Dunga Mister Satan ficou muito desesperado e gritou: "Oh, e agora quem poderá nos defender?" Então, uma voz misteriosa respondeu: "EUUUUUUUUUU"

Bra: - Quem era tio Goku?

Pan: - Não está nacara? É o Chapolim Colorado.

Goku: - Não, não é o Chapolim Colorado, é o Senhor Tumnus. Feliz Goku ficou todo animado com a visita do Senhor Tumnus e quase se esqueceu de Bulma de Neve, então Zangada Chi Chi resolve tomar as rédeas da situação: "Escute, Senhor Tumnus, traga logo o Senhor do Escuro até aqui." Senhor Tumnus: "Agora que eu consegui fugir daquele patrão explorador de faunos você quer que eu o traga aqui?" Dengoso Gohan: "Claro, ele é o único que pode dar um beijo de amor verdadeiro e acordar a nossa Bulma de Neve." Mestre Kame: "Se vocês quiserem eu não me importo de beijar a Bulma de Neve." Seis Hobbits: "NÂO!" Senhor Tumnus: "Certo, eu vou buscar o Senhor do escuro, o mau encarado, o patrão unha de fome, o explorador de faunos, o sem nenhum amigo, o príncipe mesquinho, o... meia hora depois... o príncipe Vegeta." Sete Hobbits: "Vai Logo!" Então o Senhor Tumnus vai até o castelo do Senhor do Escuro e trás o príncipe Vegeta, que vai até lá querendo matar todos os Hobbits, porém, quando ele olha para Bulma de Neve dormindo, esperando para ser acordada com um beijo de amor eterno, a coisa mais poderosa do mundo dos contos de fadas, a inspiração lhe bate. Vegeta: "Bulma de Neve, razão da minha existência, flor mais bela do meu jardim, sol do meu dia, estrela da manhã, luz da minha vida, lua do meu coração... três horas depois... agora escute esta canção quem acabei de compor em sua homenagem, EM MEUS SONHOS DOU UM BEIJO DE AMOR...

Vegeta: - **KAKAROTTO SEU ESTRUPÍCIO! EU JÁ TE DISSE MAIS DE UM MILHÃO DE VEZES QUE EU NÃO CANTO!**

Bra: - Papai, deixe o tio Goku continuar.

Goku: - Isso mesmo, Vegeta, me deixe continuar. Parece até que seu passatempo favorito é me interromper. Então, após cantar sua canção preferida para Bulma de Neve, ele se aproxima e a beija, fazendo a linda terráquea de cabelos azuis acordar. Os dois então se casam e tem dois filhos, Trunks e Bra. E vão viver juntos com os Sete Hobbits em Tão, Tão Distante. Fim.

Pan: - Que legal, avozinho.

Vegeta: - Kakarotto, você é mesmo um idiota.

Goku: - Bem, agora que já terminei minha historinha é hora destas duas princesinhas irem para a cama.

Goku coloca as duas meninas para dormir e depois ele e os rapazes vão para a sala.

Gohan: - É papai, eu não conhecia sua imaginação para historinhas infantis.

Vegeta: - Gohan, não sei como você pode chamar tanta idiotice de imaginação.

Goku: - Realmente, eu estou virando um ótimo contador de histórias infantis. Espero que todos vocês estejam presentes para ouvir a minha próxima historinha.


End file.
